A Day Without Johnny
by Bob and Kathy
Summary: More of the same from the pyschos who brought you Robber at Station 51. Look at the title for a clue.


AUTHOR: Bob P. Morgan  
EDITED BY: Kathryn J. Ravvin (aka Kate Mulder)  
TITLE: A Day Without Johnny  
EMAIL: whataboutbob00@aol.com  
CATEGORY: badfic, humor  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: More lovely torturing of Johnny Gage from our twisted lil minds! hehe. More badfic too...grammar and spelling may not be what it should, but it's supposed to be that way!   
FEEDBACK: Um...yes!  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. 'Nuff said.  
ARCHIVE: If you want it. Send along a link!  
NOTES: Dang. Not as awful as your average badfic. Gotta do better (worse?) next time. Ah, well, it's still funny. Read "Robber at Station 51" first--this is an unofficial sequel. :)   
  
----------------------  
Marco , Chet , Mike , Johnny , Roy , and the captain were making dinner one night when Johnny burnt himself when he turned on the stove. Nobody seemed to notice, though.  
  
Roy saw Johnny sitting on the couch slumped over and crying out in pain , so he decided to ask what was wrong .  
  
"You want to know what 's wrong?! This is what's wrong! I burnt the crap out of my arm, that is what's wrong. What's worse is I have been sitting here in pain for the last twenty minutes and the whole station has come through here! At least once! And your the only one whose had the decency to ask what's wrong."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that nobody asked what was wrong but as long as I'm here let me take a look at your arm. Is that all right?"  
  
"I guess so but be careful."  
  
"I'll try to."  
  
"It looks like you will have to go to the hospital for this one, Johnny."  
  
"Do I have to? It's all right when it's someone else but I really hate being in the hospital."  
  
"If you will go I will try my best to make sure that your Dr. isn't Morton."  
  
"Well in that case I guess that would be ok."  
  
"Great I'll go set up the biophone. Rampart this is 51."  
  
"Go ahead 51," Kelly Brackett answered.  
  
"Rampart we have a victim of a cooking accident , vitals are pulse is 60 respiration is 18 B.P is 140   
over 90."  
  
"Start an I.V with d5w tko , and transport immediatly."  
  
"10-4 Rampart."  
  
Later that day the station came to visit Johnny in the Hospitul.  
  
Hi, Johnny how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. The food sucks though."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Dixie said.  
  
"So who's replacing me?" asked Johnny.  
  
"Joe," said Roy.  
  
"You mean the guy who was arrested for indecent exposure?"  
  
"That's him. Well we have to go now but we'll be back at least I will," said Roy. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Hi, Joe."  
  
"Hi, Roy."  
  
"Bye, Joe."  
  
"Bye, Roy."  
  
"Hi, Mike."  
  
"Hi, Roy."  
  
"Bye, Mike."  
  
"Bye, Roy."  
  
"Hi, Kel."  
  
"Hi , Roy."  
  
"Bye, Kel."  
  
"Bye, Roy."  
  
Finally after saying hi and goodbye to half the hospital they got back to the station just in time to here the tones.  
  
"Station 51 structure fire 1121 Hegal Place 1-1-2-1 hegal. Kmg 365."  
  
  
  
"Umm, Cap? Maybe it's just me but umm this dosen't look like a structure fire."  
  
"I'm sorry, Chet, but your right. That isn't a stucture fire."  
  
Marco laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Marco."  
  
"It's a freaking dumpster fire."  
  
"Well let's go put it out , after all that is what we're getting paid for."  
  
"Umm, Roy?" asked Joe Baker , "Why did they send the squad for a freaking dumpster fire?"  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
When they got back to the station they walked into the day room and fainted they saw something that only happens only once in a lifetime. They saw Henry actually get off the couch and run around in circles chasing his tail . That's when C-shift came in and found them unconcious so they threw a bucket of water at them and that woke them up.   
  
One of the guy's from C-shift asked ,"Are you all right ?"  
  
"Yeah we're fine but why are we soaking wet?"  
  
"Well, we came in and found you unconcious on the floor. It looked like you had fainted."  
  
"We probably did considering what we saw."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"We saw Henry actually get of the couch and chase his tail. Can you believe that?"  
  
"Did you like what you saw?"  
  
"Are you kidding? We loved it!"  
  
"Good because we taught him that."  
  
"You did? Wow. How did you do that?"  
  
"Don't ask us we were just playing with wim one day and said chase your tail and he did it."  
  
"Wow, cool."  
  
"Hey, did you guy's hear about Joe?" Cap asked.  
  
"What about Joe?" Chet asked.  
  
"Don't tell me..." Roy started.  
  
"Yes, he went and got himself arrested for indecent exposure. Again."  
  
Later that day Johnny got back.  
  
"Well, John how did you like the hospital?" someone asked.  
  
"Without Morton as my doctor it was ok except for the food."  
  
"What about the food?"  
  
"It sucked."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
----------  
  
Editor's note: Start another one of these things without me? How could he?! Ah, well, I'll get over it someday. I'n the meantime, I take full editing credit considering that the things I added and tweaked can't exactly be considered co-writing. :)  
--Kathy  
(Kate)


End file.
